The Mystery Head Boy
by Lovewasjadedcs
Summary: Hermione doesnt know what to think when she finds out who the head boy is. Read to find out who it is.
1. The Mystery Head Boy

Chapter 1 School  
  
"It is the first day of school and I am Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Hermione kept on writing down her thoughts until Harry and Ron entered the common room. "Hermione?" Ron looked to the Diary. "Are you still writing in that silly diary?" "It is not silly Ronald Weasley" Hermione answered. "I express my feelings in it." Ron started to get angry. He would have jumped on Hermione (Because she called him 'Ronald Weasley') but Harry held him back. Harry didn't see what was so bad about the name Ronald. To him it sounded quite nice. After all, he was called Harry bye the Dursleys so much his name started to sound dumb to him. He could even LOVE the name Ronald. "What is so bad about the name Ronald?" Harry blurted out. "What is so bad?" Ron answered. "It's a horrible name! That's what is so bad about it!" Hermione got up and went to the 7th year dorms. She had had too much of this fighting. She changed into her school robes and went to find out whom the head boy was. She walked to professor Dumbledore to find out who he was. She found professor Dumbledore in the library. "Professor," she started, but was cut off by a boy who had a badge and a pale face. "She can't be head girl!" Draco argued. "I am head boy! I can't share a dorm with her!" "Why not Draco?" Dumbledore asked. "You two have to share a dorm." "He is scared of what his friends will think if he shares a dorm with a." Hermione said, "A.a muggle!" Then she ran out of the library crying. She ran strait up to the 7th year dorm room and fell fast a sleep. *Dream sequence*  
  
Hermione was in the head boy and girls dorm. She wasn't alone. A boy (must have been Draco) was approaching her. He looked at her and smiled. She was in a king size bed. He lay in the bed with her and started to sing. His voice was beautiful. She listened for so long it seemed like hours. Finally he said something. "Hermione." He whispered, "Do you want a smoothie for breakfast?" "I would love one." She answered. Then music that sounded like a clarinet was turned on. It was romantic music. She got up am smiled at (Draco) the boy. He was pale like Draco. Then Hermione said, "Draco, don't forget the strawberries." "I won't my love." Draco answered. Then he came over with the smoothie and set it down. Then he kissed her. *End of Dream Sequence* Hermione woke with a jerk. She felt confused. She found Harry and Ginny kissing on the couch in the common room. Next to them was Lavender who was kissing Ron. Hermione felt left out without a boyfriend. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Ginny, Lavender will you come with me please?" she asked. Then she told them the whole dream. 


	2. The New Dorm

Hermione woke with a jerk. She felt confused. She found Harry and Ginny kissing on the couch in the common room. Next to them was Lavender who was kissing Ron. Hermione felt left out without a boyfriend. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Ginny, Lavender will you come with me please?" she asked. Then she told them the whole dream. They both stared at her. "And you kissed at the end?" Lavender asked. "And he made you a smoothie?" Ginny asked next. "I don't think it was the end of the dream and it was a strawberry smoothie." Hermione replied. "I think if I hadn't woken up we would have done something else." Hermione looked out the window and couldn't get Malfoy- Draco out of her mind. She started to. well.like him more than before.  
  
Chapter 2 The New Dorm  
  
Hermione walked to find Professor Dumbledore. When she found him she told him about the dream. He just stood there when she finished. He finally said, "Do you think that you could share a dorm now?" "I though we could from the start." Hermione replied. "Then I will go tell Draco to pack up his things," Dumbledore smiled. "That he is going to share a dorm with you if he likes it or not." Dumbledore smiled. Draco looked furious. He was quite mad when he saw me.  
  
Don't worry I am not finished with chapter two so read when I am done. Thanx, ~DracoLuvR~ 


	3. The Second Dream

Hemione walked into her and Draco's new dorm. It wasn't exatly like the dream. There were two beds instead of just one. There was a stereo, and cooking things including a blender. They soon found out that the Head boy and girl dorms where the only dorms in Hogwarts School that electronic things can work.  
  
"If you would like to sent an owl to your family" Dumbledore said, "asking them to send you some of your elctronic devices you have your own owlery also. It is located in that door to your left. Is there anything either of you need?"  
  
"No sir." Draco and Hermione together.  
  
"Well then I will leave you to unpack." Answered Dumbledore, "If you think of anything that you need just come find me."  
  
As they unpacked Draco, with out knowing it, started to hum.  
  
"Do you sing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes if you have to know." Draco answerd.  
  
"Do you sing good?" Hemione asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Draco said angrily, "Your just a filthy mudblood!"  
  
"Ya well" Hermione yelled, "atleast i didn't have my parents pay Dumbledore to be Head girl."  
  
"Ya well" Draco yelled back "atleast my parent have the money to actualy pay Dumbledore!"  
  
"Are you calling me poor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What if I am?" Draco said.  
  
Hermione stormed off to the owlery. She sent a letter to her mother. It said:  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
How are you? I don't think I will like this year at Hogwarts. I know you will want to know why. Its because Draco Malfoy is head boy. His parents bought his way onto the slytherin quidditch team and now they have bought his way into being head boy. If you would please send my discman, my radio, my cd's and my alarm clock I would really appreciate it. If you could also send my computer games that would also be nice. I know what your thinking. The head dorms are the only places in Hogwarts school that electonics can work.  
  
Thanks much Mum!  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione went to her bed. She thought she was day dreaming but she was a sleep.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Hermione was in the dorm again with the boy. This time she was drinking the smoothie. When she was finished, Draco started to kiss her.  
  
"Would you like me to sing to you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I would love it if you sang to me." Hermione answered.  
  
"'L' is for the way you look at me." Draco sang, "'O' is for the only one I see. 'V' is very, very extra ordinary. 'E' is even more than anything that you adore and Love is all that I can give to yo-"  
  
But he was cut off. Harry,and Ron bursted in. Ron, seeing that Draco had his arm around Hermione, thought somthing was going on.  
  
"What in the world is going on?!" Ron yelled furiously.  
  
"Ron it's nothing!" Hermione answered.  
  
*End of Dream Sequence* 


End file.
